mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat X
Mortal Kombat X (MK10)é um jogo de luta futura da série Mortal Kombat. Ele está sendo desenvolvido pela NetherRealm Studios para o PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, e Microsoft Windows, com seu lançamento previsto para 2015. 1 Gameplay O jogo permite aos jogadores escolher entre várias versões de cada personagem, com cada versão proporcionar diferenças de jogabilidade. O jogo é também com o retorno de movimentos X-Ray introduzidas no título anterior. O comunicado de imprensa prometeu "toda uma nova jogabilidade", com "uma experiência totalmente conectado em novo que lança os jogadores em um jogo online persistente onde cada luta ,assuntos em uma batalha global pela supremacia". 2 Sobre O jogo é dito para incluir um novo enredo original "apresentando alguns dos personagens mais prolíficos do jogo, incluindo Scorpion e Sub-Zero, enquanto a introdução de novos desafios que representam as forças do bem e do mal e amarrar o conto juntos". 2 O jogo acontece em um período de 25 anos, a partir de onde Mortal Kombat (2011) terminou. Combatentes O jogo foi indicado para ter uma lista de pelo menos 24 personagens, cada personagem terá suas próprias roupas alternativas e variações de caracteres. Mais a ser adicionado. Jogadores Jogáveis Retornáveis Mais a Ser Adicionado *Scorpion *Sub-Zero (Não se sabe se é o mesmo Sub-Zero a partir de MK2) *Raiden Novos Jogadores *D'Vorah *Cassie Cage *Ferra & Torr *Kotal Khan Mais a Ser Adicionado Jogadores Não Jogáveis *Desconhecido ainda Costumes *Ainda Desconhecido Stages *Cove *Outworld Marketplace *Snow Forest Trailers thumb|center|400 px|Scorpion e Sub-Zero em Snow Forest 1º Trailer 2014 thumb|center|400 px|E3 2014 Gameplay -Scorpion,D'Vorah,Sub-Zero,Kotal Kahn,Ferra/Torr e Cassie Cage Acompanhamento de Lançamento Netherrealm Studios começou publicamente a contratação para o desenvolvimento da oitava geração, em abril de 2012. 3 Em Julho de 2013, um novo jogo Mortal Kombat foi anunciado para estar em desenvolvimento e foi dito para ser lançado junto com a reinicialização da série de filmes ', em setembro de 2015. 4 5 Em 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, Lance Sloan, produtor da série web Mortal Kombat: Legacy, confirmou o próximo jogo Mortal Kombat para a produção, e que havia intenções de um lançamento simultâneo entre o jogo e um novo filme de Mortal Kombat. 6 Em fevereiro de 2014, o ator Kiefer Sutherland revelou seu envolvimento neste "grande jogo". 7 De acordo com Karen Strassman (a voz de Kitana e Mileena em Mortal Kombat 2011) currículo de ator, do jogo título de trabalho era Mortal Kombat 2. 8 cartaz do jogo vazou e um novo logotipo foi revelado em 28 de maio de 2014, com o jogo sendo provocado, possivelmente anunciou em 2 de junho 9 e especulado para ser intitulado Mortal Kombat X . 10 11 Em 02 de junho de 2014, o título foi de fato revelado oficialmente como Mortal Kombat X, ao lado de um funcionário, revela o trailer com uma luta entre os personagens icônicos Scorpion e Sub-Zero. 12 O jogo fará a sua "primeira aparição pública" na E3 2014, 13, a partir de 10 de junho. Referências *↑ NetherRealm Studios Officially Announces Mortal Kombat X, Scheduled for 2015. Shoryuken. Retrieved on 2014-06-02. *↑ 2.0 2.1 The Battle For Earthrealm Continues In Mortal Kombat X Update. Kotaku.com. Retrieved on 2014-06-03. *↑ Mortal Kombat movie producer mentions new fighting game. GameSpot.com (2011-04-19). Retrieved on 2013-09-06. *↑ New 'Mortal Kombat' movie coming via partnership of Warner units. Los Angeles Times (2011-09-29). Retrieved on 2011-09-30. *↑ Sheridan, Connor (2013-07-30). New Mortal Kombat game in the works, producer says. GamesRadar. Retrieved on 2013-09-06. *↑ Next Mortal Kombat "confirmed" in development; will release alongside feature film. TestYourMight.com (2013-07-25). Retrieved on 2013-09-17. *↑ 24 STAR KIEFER SUTHERLAND INVOLVED IN MORTAL KOMBAT GAME. IGN. Retrieved on 2014-02-21. *↑ A PDF file from Strassman's official website. *↑ Update The Mortal Kombat X Posters Are Real, Ed Boon Updates Twitter Profile Pic - News. www.GameInformer.com. Retrieved on 2014-05-29. *↑ Rumor: Mortal Kombat poster heralds franchise's return. Polygon. Retrieved on 2014-05-29. *↑ Prell, Sam (2014-05-29). 'Mortal Kombat X' listed by Amazon UK. Joystiq. Retrieved on 2014-06-03. *↑ Karmali, Luke. Mortal Kombat X Officially Announced With Trailer - IGN. Uk.ign.com. Retrieved on 2014-06-02. *↑ Sliwinski, Alexander. Mortal Kombat X announced trailer, platforms. Joystiq. Retrieved on 2014-06-02. External links *https://www.mortalkombat.com/ [[Categoria:Jogos]